


Get Out!

by Puppetxy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Humor, Messing Around, No Angst, Not Serious, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetxy/pseuds/Puppetxy
Summary: Those ghost hunting TV shows just really like coming to Amity Park recently, huh? Well, there's definitely no harm in paying a visit to one group of them, even if you're half-ghost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Get Out!

“Alright, are there any spirits here with us tonight?”

The “ghost hunter” spoke out. His voice echoed throughout the building. Staying invisible, Danny stayed off the ground and near the ceiling. He hovered in midair while leaning against a support beam to keep some balance. His head barely touched the top of the ceiling. He looked down to see three men standing in the middle of the old building, two of them who claimed to be ghost hunters. The third man there held a camera, filming everything the other two did. 

Recently, Amity Park had been experiencing an increase of people coming over to look for ghosts— all of them who hoped to catch one on video or just have the chance to see one with their own eyes. Danny guessed it was because of news spreading (being passed off as rumors of course) of ghost sightings. It really wasn’t a surprise at all Amity Park got the sudden reputation of being a paranormal hotspot. Stuff like that always had a tendency to spread so easily. As time went on, it was discovered most of those people were apart of those ghost hunting shows. Danny wasn’t as familiar with them for the most part, but he knew they basically consisted of the same thing– people go to some spooky location in order to find ghosts and will gasp and scream at the slightest noise made and then go home without actually catching it, the end. They weren’t really ghost hunters at all. They probably called themselves ghost hunters to sound cooler than they really were if Danny had to guess. 

These ghost hunters never found any ghosts, and that outcome was probably for the best. There were times where some of the ghost hunters would go around to random people and try asking them questions which were complete nonsense though, and not getting an answer would be considered some major cover-up or a dumb conspiracy theory about Amity Park. Whatever they wanted to achieve for their ghost show, it annoyed the halfa. It practically annoyed everyone he knew (he was mostly assuming that if he had to be honest, but who wouldn't be bothered by them at this point). They were just noisy and tiresome a lot of the time. The only thing they knew how to do right was getting in the way of things which didn’t benefit anyone besides themselves.

Danny looked at the “ghost hunters” below him. They were crouched to the ground. Cheap-looking candles (none of them even had a scent to them— what a shame really) surrounded them as one of the “ghost hunters” who was notably taller than the other started to light them. The other one adjusted the mic he had on him as he held out a ghost box, which was just some old miniature radio. Nothing fancy for sure. The man held the ghost box up higher as the static from it got louder. When the taller “ghost hunter” was done lighting the candles, he turned back to face the other. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” the taller one asked, his voice quivering a bit.

“There’s a good chance it will this time. I'm sure of it. I heard this was an old abandoned church, and it’s filled with ghosts! The scary and dangerous ones,” he answered. There was a lot of confidence in his voice, which made the halfa snicker. He didn’t know where this “ghost hunter” learned that kind of information, but Danny knew it wasn’t true. This was an old gas station, not a church. 

“Gosh, I hope we don’t find anything,” he said as he glanced around nervously.

Danny murmured to himself, “What kind of ghost hunter _doesn’t_ want to find something?”

The shorter “ghost hunter” hushed the other as he made his final adjustments to the ghost box. Finally, he called out, “If there are any ghosts out there, let yourself be known to us!” Danny smirked as the two waited for any noise.

He took a deep breath, and as loudly as he could, he shouted, “Get out!” 

They looked startled as they actually heard someone. While the taller man looked terrified, the other one calmed down, focusing back on what he was doing, but his eyes quickly darted around the place. The cameraman looked freaked out, but calmed down as he zoomed in closer to the two “ghost hunters.” None of them looked prepared for that.

“W-Who are you? Show yourself to us now!” the man shouted again.

Danny spoke again, forcibly deepening his voice, “I am a ghost! This is my home which you are trespassing. Now get out of here, smelly!”

The taller man still looked terrified out of his mind as Danny talked, but the other one didn’t look nearly convinced he was actually talking to a ghost (which he half-was but half-not at the same time). By his expression, he looked like he thought this was some prank being done to him to make him believe there was a ghost here. Maybe saying smelly wasn’t the best thing to do. 

“Show yourself to prove your existence!”

Danny flew over to where they were, still remaining invisible. He looked around to see what he could do that was harmless but alarming. His eyes then landed 0n the candles. Quickly, he went around their poorly-shaped circle of candles, blowing them out without making too much movement. One by one, the candles went out without any kind of wind breeze being felt by the two. Now the “ghost hunter” with the ghost box looked scared. Before the two could add any commentary to what was going on, the halfa knocked the ghost box out of his hands, catching it before it could hit the ground and gently placed it on the ground (breaking it on purpose would have just been taking it too far— that would be straight up mean at this point). All three men looked astonished at what they were seeing in person. The two “ghost hunters” couldn’t even think of anything to say.

As they stood there, Danny backed up and said as menacingly as he could, “Now get out of my home like I told you!”

They looked around as they got ready to wrap everything up, just really wanting to get out of the building. “Well, I guess this really does prove those rumors about Amity Park. There _are_ really ghosts here!” the taller “ghost hunter” said as the other quickly picked up the ghost box off the ground.

Danny flew off, deciding to call it a night. If he really wanted to see their reactions furthermore, he could probably find the episode he made his anonymous appearance in online after a couple days passed by. Well, he did have to admit that was fun. At first, it sounded dumb, but messing around with the people who did ghost hunting shows _was_ actually really fun!

“They should be thankful for me being here. I mean, I gave them some content after all. That’s gonna earn them more money than they usually get for this,” he thought out loud as he went through the wall, leaving the building for good. As soon as he was outside and saw no one was in sight, he turned visible again. “I expect to see the check in the mail for my contribution after this,” he chuckled, joking to himself, before shooting back into the air and flying off again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a rewrite of another one-shot I had on ff.net (under the user DefunctHooligan in case anyone was interested lol). It was old, and I did not like it anymore, so I rewrote it with the same concept and all!
> 
> I wanted to get something out here on my profile on ao3, and I've been meaning to rewrite some of my older works, and this was the first one to come in mind. It was a pretty simple concept to write about, but I just wanted to write something for here lmao


End file.
